


Te ya foku?

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Oh-chan... é mesmo um pensamento bonito. Mesmo. Mais, sinceramente... tu e eu não somos muito de lugar como estes, não parece-te? Em todos estes anos que estamos juntos nunca fomos num lugar de luxo, e não vejo porque deveríamos começar agora.”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Te ya foku?

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Te ya foku?**

**(A mão ou o garfo?)**

Quando Ohno entrou no quarto, Nino percebeu imediatamente que havia algo de errado com ele.

Parecia... feliz. Emocionado.

Olhou-o com ar perplexo, enquanto sentava-se perante dele.

“Nino-chan!” exclamou o maior, com um tom de voz que Ninomiya ouvia-lhe utilizar normalmente só quando falava de arte ou quando muito de pesca.

“O que se passa, Oh-chan?” perguntou, a levantar o sobrolho.

“Tenho reservado pelo nosso aniversário.” disse-lhe, finalmente a conseguir de arrancar um sorriso ao menor.

“Mesmo? E onde vamos?” perguntou-lhe, interessado.

“Bom, é o nosso oitavo aniversário, e achava que nos últimos dois anos sempre estivemos muito ocupados para fazer algo em particular. Por isso estive a pensar, e reservei num restaurante de luxo.” explicou.

Talvez esperava um sinal, mesmo mínimo, de emoção da sua parte, mais ficou desiludido.

Nino voltou a ter uma expressão perplexa.

“Do tipo onde usa-se garfo e faca?” perguntou, em tom plano.

Ohno franziu o sobrolho e acenou com a cabeça.

“Sim. Um restaurante italiano, recomendou-o Jun.” especificou.

O menor sorriu, quase condescendente, a aproximar-se dele e a acariciar-lhe a cabeça.

“Oh-chan... é mesmo um pensamento bonito. _Mesmo_. Mais, sinceramente... tu e eu não somos muito de lugar como estes, não parece-te? Em todos estes anos que estamos juntos nunca fomos num lugar de luxo, e não vejo porque deveríamos começar agora.” explicou, a modular o tom de maneira de não ofende-lo.

“Mas...” tentou de queixar-se Ohno, mas o menor não deixou-o acabar.

“Não digo de não celebrar o nosso aniversário. Só digo que talvez é melhor algo mais simples, não achas?”

Ohno mordeu-se um lábio, a olha-lo duvidoso.

“O que tinhas em mente?”

*

“Ninomiya Kazunari, és incrível!” disse-lhe, a morder o seu sandes.

“Oh, mas porque?! É uma coisa simples, somos só nós os dois e estamos de qualquer forma a celebrar o nosso aniversário.” disse-lhe o menor, com expressão inocente.

“Num _McDonald?”_ foi a resposta de Ohno, sibilada.

Nino riu, a comer uma batata frita.

“Não vejo porque não. É mais simples comer com as mãos que com garfo e faca, afinal.” disse, e depois tomou o copa da coca e imitou um brinde, ignorado pelo maior.

“Saiba que a próxima vez que vais queixar-te do meu pouco romanticismo, vou lembrar-te deste!” disse-lhe, o sobrolho franzido.

Nino limitou-se a encolher os ombros, para nada impressionado pela ameaça.

Conhecia Ohno.

Sabia que, restaurante de luxo ou McDonald, o final da noite ia ser sempre o mesmo.

E nessa altura, a última coisa que o maior ia pensar iam ser garfo e faca.

Quando tratava-se de sexo, a memoria de Ohno sempre estava fraca.

Felizmente para ele.


End file.
